SRMTHG 4th Story Chiro's Date
by GameKirby
Summary: For a start of being a human girl, Jinmay takes Chiro out on a date in Shuggazoom City until leftover Formless appear with unknown powers as the monkey team battle them without Chiro, Will Chiro and Jinmay have their date ruined by the formless?
1. Getting Ready

(Chapter 1) -Getting Ready-

The hyperforce learns that today is the first date for both Chiro and Jinmay until Antauri learns that it's the 1st year anniversary of the day Chiro and Jinmay meet for the first time when all the sudden, Otto notices that Chiro is trying to decide on which outfit to wear until Otto passes him a tuxedo with shoes and a hyperforce symbol bowtie. Nova creates a beautiful dress for Jinmay until she finds a pair of red high heel shoes to make her more...lady-like until she had problems walking in them until Nova teaches her how when suddenly Jinmay walks past the control room with Gibson, Otto and Sprx mesmerized. The moment Chiro exits the robot with his tuxedo on, Jinmay emerges in a red dress with matching high heels causing Chiro to feel all stun about the way Jinmay is dressed as she curtsies to him, giggles and holds Chiro's hand like a lady. When Chiro and Jinmay strolled throughout the city, the townspeople we're amazed and shocked with Chiro and Jinmay on a date until the two boys tease them calling them "Monkey boy and Monkey girl" until Jinmay giggles happily knowing that it was a joke. While Chiro and Jinmay we're having a stroll in the city, the silent alarm activates until Antauri sees the monitors from the outskirts of the city, wandering formless minions that we're left behind from Skeleton King we're planning for a sneak attack in the city. Will the hyperforce manage to stop the formless?


	2. A Couple and 100 Formless

(Chapter 2) -A Couple and 100 Formless-

Previously on "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, Go!" Chiro prepares for his first actual date with Jinmay in a tour of the city until some wandering formless in the outskirts. The monkey team plans to call Chiro but when they do, they hear the comm link close to them, Otto notices Chiro's usual brown sweater in his room with the comm link still attached, knowing that Chiro removed it while preparing for his date with Jinmay. While traveling in the city, Chiro walks past the bright lights area of the city, with Jinmay's head on his shoulder for a romantic moment as citizens watched as Shuggazoom's favorite heroes as Chiro waves at them as the citizens around them are amazed by the heroic couple as Jinmay giggles with glee. As the couple hangs out in the city, the hyperforce battles the formless minions but so soon as Otto slashes one with his buzzsaws, the formless minion reformated back to its normal form as Gibson freezes one and manages to free itself as the monkeys we're confused. Antauri scans the formless and discovers that an unknown chemical has been injected into their oozy bodies that give them the ability to reformat after being either slashed or blasted, Sprx tries to toss a trash can at the formless, but they manage to grab the can and toss it back at Sprx until Antauri tries to read Chiro's mind to communicate but worries that he might ruin their date. How will the monkey team warn Chiro about the formless?


	3. A Date to Remember

(Chapter 3) -A Date to Remember-

Previously on "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, Go!" As Chiro and Jinmay enjoy their date for the first time, the hyperforce learns that the formless cannot be destroyed. As the hyperforce battles the upgraded formless, Antauri learns that Chiro is trying to block all signals from the monkeys with his mind until meanwhile Chiro starts getting a headache and tries to ignore it until Jinmay sees the look in his eyes and sees "danger" in his eyes. As Chiro recovers, Jinmay worries about the team until she reminds him that you must protect your friends and save the city, Chiro transforms to his hyper mode as Jinmay follows him back to the super robot until a few formless see them and attack. Chiro retaliates with his chiro spearo attack but the formless reverted to it;s normal state until Jinmay uses a spinkick but didn't work until some of the ooze landed on Jinmay's shoes as they escaped to the hyperforce as they engaged in battle. As the team combines, Antauri tells Jinmay to take her shoes off to analyze a piece of the formless ooze to his lab in the robot to find an antidote to the chemical that made the formless immortal, as Jinmay enters the robot, Antauri creates an anti-toxic to turn the formless back to normal. When the formless saw a vial of anti-toxin, all the formless fused together to create a 100ft giant to attack the hyperforce until they activate the super robot and battles the giant formless until Antauri puts all the anti-toxin into a missile and fires it. The missile hits the formless creature, causing it to lose its ability to reform until the super robot tosses the formless into the sky and destroys it with his lasertron fury until when Chiro returns to his room, Jinmay was hiding in the dark, jumps onto Chiro and starts kissing him rapidly for a great date with the monkeys laughing. THE END


End file.
